


The Pure Delight of Fucking.

by LydiaWrenWolfram



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaWrenWolfram/pseuds/LydiaWrenWolfram
Summary: A girl on vacation takes Mad Sweeney to bed for a very thorough fucking.





	The Pure Delight of Fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Character/Reader fic. be gentle!! I wrote this to bust up my writer's block in the Sun King. I think it worked. I hope you all enjoy this smut piece, there is no plot, just fucking...

The bar is noisy and crowded, you were travel weary but at the same time keyed up arriving for your vacation, and the pub was on the bottom floor of your hotel and a drink and some bar food sounded good. 

But now, as Friday night roared through the place, a headache was beginning at the base of your neck from your long day and the added noise, sighing you lay your head in your hand and close your eyes. 

“Fuckin’ loud in here, huh?” 

You open your eyes, raising your head and look at what honestly has to be the sexiest ginger you’ve seen for awhile. He leans against the bar, wearing a white wifebeater with a jean jacket over it and some really outdated trousers held up by suspenders. He is muscled and stacked and your eyes settle on his neck, it’s a very sexy neck. This must be the alcohol talking, giving you beer goggles or something. 

“Yeah, little bit.” You agree and watch as he slides his tall frame onto the bar stool next to you and orders a SOCO and coke, you watch his neck irresistibly as he swallows it in one gulp, his eyes closed, his lashes are long and lush and you feel a stirring of lust. I mean, you are on vacation, and girls do just need to have fun. “So, uh, I’m from out of town.” God, lame much?”

His hazel eyes sparkled with amusement and he faced you with his whole body, “Figured as much, so am I tho, just passin’ through on an errand for my boss.” He said the last as his eyes darkened with irritation. 

“Bosses suck.” You agree, raising your glass. You can’t keep your eyes off him and you wonder if its your drink or him that’s making you so damn horny for every inch of his towering body. “So uh, I don’t normally do this, in fact I’m really, really bad at it…” You nibble your lip, watching his throat work again as he drank, god you want to kiss up the column of his neck, leaving bites and kisses as you go. 

“Bad at what, tryin’ to get me in bed?” He mused, knowingly as his gaze wandered over you, burning heat every where it landed.

“Uh, yeah.” You nod once, blushing brightly. It’s been a hot minute since you’ve been laid, especially by someone so attractive. You let out a nervous laugh and slide your gaze back to him finding his still on you, mostly amusement in it. 

“I think it’s fuckin’ cute, so tell me, new girl,” He leaned close and his lips almost brushed your ear as he spoke seductively, “Where’s your room.”  
Shivers tingle down your spine and heat warms in your very neglected pussy. “Upstairs.” 

“Convenient.” He purrs, sliding off the stool he offers his hand and you take it, it envelops yours completely and you realize he’s waiting on you to lead the way, you grin, pulling him towards the side entrance into the hotel lobby and to the elevators. “you should know.” He says, “I’m very good at this.” He boasts confidently as you press the up button. 

“Some how I do not doubt that.” You know this is going to be a hook up you’ll never forget and you feel the lift takes forever in getting here. Finally it dings and the older couple slowly exit and you and Tall and Sexy Ginger hurriedly take their place. “So, uh what’s your name?”

“Sweeney.” He answers simply, stalking you into a corner, his eyes intent he pushes you up against the wall, taking your arms and reaching them above you as he kisses you, his tongue already begging access to your mouth. You moan, arching into the kiss and let him tongue fuck your mouth, his leg is between yours and you thank yourself for wearing a dress as his massive thigh churns against your cunt. 

Panting you watch him as he pulls back slightly, letting your hands go they immediately find his shoulders and neck and you run your hands over his shoulders, thumbing his lower neck lightly, feeling the strength there. You’d fuck him right here, right now if you could. 

The elevator dings on your floor and you hurry out, Sweeney in hot pursuit, thankfully your room is only three doors down and you hastily unlock the door and before you’re fully inside he’s kicking it shut and picking you up, your legs going around his hips as he kisses you again, this time nipping at your neck as he carries you into the room. Your arms are around his neck and you finally get to taste the salty skin there, lazily tonguing circles up and down the sun kissed column. You hear him moan and you tighten your legs, your cunt hot against his belly. 

He drops you onto the bed and you watch as he strips himself, hunger and lust in his eyes, you wish he could leave the suspenders on as they frame his muscled chest perfectly. His body is covered with freckles in all the right places and fine ginger hair on his chest and your fingers itch to touch him. “Wait.” He growls, he’s enjoying your reactions to him, his boots are kicked off, followed by his trousers.

“Holy fucking hell.” You hear yourself say as you see his cock. He’s already mostly hard and it’s gigantic. Heavy, thick, long, veiny. You sit and take him in your hand, your thumb running down a vein from tip to root and smile as he moans, his hand reaching for you as you lower your mouth to his cock. He tastes amazing. Salty and sweet, his cock stretches the limits of your mouth and you swallow him deeper, his hands tangle in your hair and you hear him panting. You look up, his head is thrown back, that amazing neck taut, the veins in his neck throbbing with his pulse. You moan against his dick and give him the best you can.

“I’m gonna cum.” He warns. You think you should stop, because you really want that cock in your pussy, but he holds you to him. “Keep going.” He encourages, swallowing. His chest is heaving, his big hand is tugging your hair closer. You’re not a swallower, but for him you really want to taste and swallow and have every bit of him you can inside of you. It’s only seconds later you feel hot bursts of cum hit the back of your throat and listen to him curse in some foreign language and try his best not to thrust into your mouth.   
Pulling back, you look up at him, wiping your mouth with your hand. He did not taste like any normal man, his cum was almost like honeyed nectar and you suddenly wanted to taste it again. Sweeney didn’t give you a chance to speak before kissing you, his hands making quick work of your dress, undoing the front, freeing your breasts from your balconette bra, he massaged them, almost roughly. Thumbs caressed your nipples and you whimper, your own head going back as he nipped and kissed down your neck, opening your dress as he kissed down your body until you were finally laid back on the bed. 

“You’re beautiful.” He praised, his voice breathy with lust and pleasure. He was nuzzling your legs as he discarded your dress over his shoulder, kissing up your other leg as he tugged your panties down slowly. His rough hands caress the lengths of your legs and hips, opening you to him as he kneels in front of you. 

You gasp, twitching as you feel his thumbs caress your pussy lips, grazing your clit, which is swollen with need, you feel him dip into your pussy and bring the wetness back up, caressing your clit slowly, his eyes on your face. “You’ve a very nice cunt.” He murmured, kissing your inner thigh again, “Pink.” His lips touched the bare skin of your pussy, “Wet.” Tongue lapped at your clit and you panted, gripping the bed cover. “I bet you’re tight too.” He purred against you, opening his mouth wide to cover you, sucking and licking, a thick long finger entering you. “Oh gods yes.” He growled against you, “I love a tight cunt.” His other hand wrapped around you, holding you close as he slowly finger fucked you, adding a second finger as his tongue twirled and danced on your clit. You were writhing at this point, he was incredible at this, he hadn’t been lying when he said he was good.   
“Oh fuck.” You pant, your hand now in his hair, tugging and holding him where you needed it, “Don’t stop.” You beg.

“No intention to.” He murmured, his lips moving against your clit. He curled his fingers inside you and hit your spot with timed thrusts that almost had you coming right then. He would back off, infuriatingly, then do it again, holding you right at the edge of orgasm as he lapped at you. 

“Please.” You pant.  
“Please what?” His free hand stroked up and cupped a breast, squeezing gently.

“Make me come.” You pant, arching your cunt to his face more.

“Say my name.” he nipped your thigh before going back to his sucking of your clit. 

You cry out, bucking, “Sweeney, oh god, Sweeney, please let me come.” You whimper and start writhing again as he increases the speed of his tongue on your clit and his fingers inside you, you’re coming in seconds, your cunt squeezing around his fingers. Suddenly he withdraws and you’re still floating on the heaven of an orgasm when he’s crawling up your body, pulling you by your legs, his massive dick once again hard, this time dripping precum. He lifts your hips and thrusts into you while your cunt is still pulsing, causing you to buck and cry with another mini orgasm. 

Your hand comes to cup his neck and cheek, your gaze meeting his with intensity as he rocks into you, slowly now, his dick stretching you in a nice full way.   
“You’re as tight as a sweet virgin.” He purrs, kissing you, he pulls you close, his body flush with yours as he thrusts into you, your hands settle on his ass and you close your eyes, enjoying the way he’s fucking you, its so good, almost gentle but very thorough. He guides your legs up higher, kissing your breasts, then suddenly moves and flips you over, pulling you up , your cheek against the bed as his big hands slide up your body, cupping your breasts as he thrusts back inside you.

“Oh my fuck.” You pant, he’s even bigger in this position and your legs start to tremble as you feel another orgasm building, his pace is quick, and he begins thrusting almost punishingly, your hands curl into the sheets to hold on, his own hands massaging and squeezing your tits. 

“Come for me.” He pants, you cant see him but you imagine his eyes are close, body tense with pleasure, head thrown back once again as he buries himself balls deep in your cunt. 

You obey, crying out as your cunt twitches around him, wetness flooding over his cock. You’re pretty sure you just squirted for the first time in your life and he keeps fucking you through your orgasm, you can barely take it when he stops once more, flipping you over and begins fucking you on your back. He watches your face as he takes you to orgasm for a fourth, fifth and sixth time, your body convulsing. “Sweeney.” You pant, you almost can’t take anymore pleasure and you watch him through hooded eyes, his own were almost closed, lips parted in ecstasy. 

“I want to come in you.” He growls. You know he’s asking permission and you nod, arching, your hands on your own breasts as he made you come yet one more time. Your legs are shaking around him and you watch as he moans, long and loudly, pulling you tight against his thighs, cock buried balls deep as he comes hotly, deeply inside you, the feeling is pure ecstasy. You arch, sighing as his large body collapses over yours, kissing your forehead, nuzzling you.

You sigh, stretching as he rolls off of you, your full tiredness hitting you suddenly. “Thank you.” You say, smiling at him. He’s laying on his side, his hair a mess and he smiles almost boyishly.

“No, thank you.” He winks and you grin.

“I’m fucking exhausted.” You say, your eyes closing.

“You should be.’ He purrs, “I fucked you good and proper. You’ll be sore tomorrow.” He actually sounds proud of himself. 

You chuckle and are vaguely aware that he picks you up, tucking you into bed and leaves just as you fall asleep, the door clicking shut.


End file.
